Regardless of the wireless networking protocol utilized, traditional wireless internet gateway computer devices almost always come in two pieces. The internet gateway wireless device (WiFi) typically contains the wired network ports and circuitry needed to send and receive data. The internet gateway wireless device draws its power from a separate AC power supply which converts the alternating current electrical output to a required direct current (DC) voltage supply.
The described two part system has a number of weaknesses, not the least of which include the risk of losing the internet connection when the power supply gets accidentally disconnected and unplugged from the internet gateway. The power connection between the device and related power supply is often held together by a slight spring force within the socket. Diagnosing internet connectivity failures can be a non-trivial task, which is not made easier by the two component system. The long cord commonly found on wireless gateway power supplies presents a tangle and trip hazard which can easily result in loss of power to the gateway component when the power supply becomes accidentally unplugged. Consequently, since the introduction of the two component configuration there has been a need for a more robust wireless networking internet gateway device which does not present electrical connectivity challenges.